


This Is Scotland Yard's Halloween Town

by InnerCinema



Series: DimMolly - the drabble series [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Doctor Who reference, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Molly has a fondness for ten, POV changes in the middle, Scotland Yard Costume Party, Tim Burton reference, stuff I come up with at university
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerCinema/pseuds/InnerCinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically... run!</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Scotland Yard's Halloween Town

If his infatuation with this woman had not been on maximum yet, it would have been now, when a lovely corpse bride gave him her familiarly reluctant smile.

It was time.

With the fire, only those with stolen hearts may ignite, he easily crossed the space that separated them with a wicked grin and leaned in.

 

The morgue's fairy godmother was nervous, oh so nervous, but only a handsome tenth Doctor seemed to recognize her.

How could he know her weakness?

Heat filled her cheeks when he approached and joy her heart when he grabbed her hand and whispered: "Run!"


End file.
